


Future Love Paradise

by mybeanieandme, radadusta



Series: Roses In Bloom [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All OFC are diving instructors/butlers/waitresses, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Brief Negotiation, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Discussions of birth control, Fingering, Fluff, Golfing, Light BDSM, Light Spanking, Lots of room service, Lots of time spent in bath robes, Luaus, M/M, Making Out, Model Harry, Rimming, Rock Star Louis, Sea World Slamming, Sickeningly Romanic Stuff, Snorkling, Top Harry, Top Louis, Walks On The Beach, this is really just a bunch of Harry and Louis having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radadusta/pseuds/radadusta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds Harry and Louis have a week off from their busy lives on the beautiful island of Maui. </p><p>[The Kiss From A Rose Smut-Filled Honeymoon Epilogue (in three parts!)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Myself To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dear Readers <3
> 
> The long awaited smut honeymoon is here. It's fully written but being beta'd in parts. It's around 10k. I'll be updating as soon as the parts are ready. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE:  
> There is daddy kink in this. NOT ALL THE SEX HAS DADDY KINK. But it is something talked about a bit.
> 
> Also they talk about birth control a lot although there is no mpreg in this.

The sun was setting when they landed in Maui, picturesque and perfect. Harry was sleepy faced, feeling exhausted. It hadn’t hit Louis yet, which was probably good, that one of them was awake enough to get them to the car and then the hotel.

They had the honeymoon suite, which included their own personal butler and a private beach. Louis dismissed the butler for the evening after she’d helped bring in their luggage, Harry being very little help. It was all Louis could do to coax him out onto their veranda to watch the sun dip just below the sea, Harry clinging tightly to Louis for support as he nodded-off on his shoulder.

Louis stripped them down and tucked them in, wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso, pulling him flush against his chest.

“Night, Lou, love you,” Harry mumbled into his pillow.

“Night, Haz, love you too,” Louis murmured, kissing the side of his husband’s face.

They both woke up early the next morning, early enough to watch the sun rise which was absolutely lovely. They could see it from their spot in bed, Harry draped over Louis without a care in the world.

Room service was ordered. Fresh squeezed orange juice, grapefruit juice, black tea, omelets with toast, and Harry double-checking that he took his birth control.

“This passion fruit jam,” Louis moaned around another bite of toast.

“If you love it so much you should have married it,” Harry took a bite out of the other end.

“Too bad I married something sweeter than jam,” Louis munched and crossed his eyes. 

Harry laughed, nuzzling his head into Louis’s collar as they sat side-by-side with the tray in front of them, both refusing to leave. “We’ve got no where to be today?”

“Nope,” Louis said happily. “One thing tomorrow- a few things the day after- everything flexible of course. But today- is just for resting.”

“Resting?” Harry asked, brushing his nose just under Louis’s ear.

“Just- bed related activities-,” Louis corrected.

“Does that mean no sex in the bathroom or on the beach?” Harry asked, biting at Louis’s neck.

“Sex wherever you want, love,” Louis corrected himself yet again.

“Yeah?” Harry kissed down to Louis’s collarbone.

“Yes,” Louis nodded. “Wherever. Whenever. However.”

“However?” Harry looked at Louis from beneath his eyelashes.

The look went straight to Louis’s cock, heat pooling low in his belly. Harry’d made this face a few times over the course of the past year. It usually came about when he wanted to try something they hadn’t done in bed before. Usually it took a lot of coaxing from Louis to get him to say it out loud. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t want to, he explained on multiple occasions, it was that he wasn’t used to asking for what he wanted. He and Damien had hadall right sex. Things with Louis were on another level. Harry had many things he wanted to do or try with Louis that they hadn’t gotten around to yet. Their careers and Esther complicated things a bit.  He’d been harboring a few desires he’d yet to explore because they just didn’t have time and he was still mustering up the courage.

“Yeah, love, however you want, ” Louis held him closer, hand reassuring on his waist. “You been thinking about something you’d like to do, babe?” Louis was game for just about anything, especially with Harry. Last time he’d asked to rim Louis and Louis thought it had gone amazingly well but he came twice so he was a bit biased.

“Mm-hm,” Harry nodded, trying to relax.

“Gonna tell me what it is?” Louis asked against the top of his head.

“I want to- I feel silly being bashful- like some blushing novice- especially when what I really want needs-,” Harry started but stopped himself.

He’d also been doing this. Quite a few times he’d start suggestingthere was some deep-rooted desire he had that he might not haveever been able to say aloud before. Louis wanted so desperately to know what it was. He had some clues, a few hints from a few specific times he could remember when Harry seemed just on the verge but held himself back. Louis was trying to let him take his time on this one, being unsure of how long Harry had been holding this in.

“Let’s just start with this, yeah?” Louis kissed his soft curls.

“I want to fuck you,” Harry said in one quick breath.

“Shit yeah,” Louis nodded, moving almost too quickly to get their breakfast tray off their bed, standing up completely starker’s and placing it on the floor.  “How do you want me?”

“Just like that?” Harry furrowed his brows.

“Standing up? Bless your upper body strength-,” Louis began.

“No-,” Harry shook his head, “just like that- it’s all right if I top?”

Louis moved to sit on the bed again, kissing the expression on Harry’s face until it softened. “Honestly I was going to ask you later in the week to fuck me- I wasn’t sure if you were interested or not and wanted to build- up to it.”

“I do,” Harry nodded, kissing Louis hard. “Have you seen your arse?”

“Have you seen your cock?” Louis laughed into another kiss. “Been thinking about riding you since the first time I blew you.”

“Louis! That was forever ago!” Harry scoffed.

“Yeah and you were pregnant and I didn’t want to pressure you into anything especially that we couldn’t do at the time- or that we might not do if we did- if we weren’t-,” it was Louis’s turn to look bashful and Harry kissed him quiet, pressing him back into the mattress.

“Did you want to ride me?” Harry asked as Louis’s arms made their way to his shoulders.

Louis licked his bottom lip in thought. “It’s been a really really long time since I’ve been on the receiving end of anything other than your tongue and fingers,” he confessed. “We might have to ease into it.”

“I think we can manage that,” Harry breathed against Louis’s neck, face flushing. “Do- are we gonna need condoms then?”

“I might- have packed some just in case,” Louis grinned.

“You were quite optimistic that I’d be fucking you,” Harry chuckled.

“I was prepared to beg if I had to,” Louis nodded. He pressed Harry gently back to scoot closer to the nightstand and fish out the box of condoms he’d brought. Louis saw that look in Harry’s eyes again- that hesitant look that something was eager for release but Harry wasn’t prepared to articulate it yet still. Louis wondered what it was that he had said this time. Beg? Is that-. Harry kissed him and he could let it go again. “Speaking of prepared-,” he poked his tongue out and glanced at the lube.

“Can we do it like this?” Harry spread Louis’s legs, laying between them. “Want to see your face when I fuck you.”

“However you want, baby,” Louis nodded, gasping as Harry bit at his hip, trailing kisses down.

“Like it when you call me baby,” Harry’s voice rumbled low across Louis’s skin.

Louis tilted his head in thought. “Yeah, baby?” he reached a hand to cup Harry’s jaw, sliding a thumb across his bottom lip as Harry smiled sweetly. Harry sucked on the digit briefly before nuzzling into Louis’s thigh, just out of Louis’s reach. Louis’s mind raced. He wanted to ask if it was a kink thing, the thing that Harry kept hinting at. If it was- his thoughts were cut off by an inquisitive prod of Harry’s tongue against his entrance. Harry had spread his thighs and was supporting them on his shoulders.

“Gonna rim me?” Louis asked breathily.

“Don’t know if I can make it that long,” Harry shook his head and gave Louis a solid lick before reaching for the lube.

Louis’s cock twitched. He’d nearly forgotten in his post orgasm haze that Harry had also come while he’d rimmed Louis, almost completely untouched. He felt a slicked finger prod against his entrance and press in slowly. His breath hitched and he met Harry’s gaze. Harry was watching him with a fierce and nervous intensity. He gave a nod and Harry proceeded more bravely, sliding all the way in.

Louis moaned as Harry started working him open with a growing confidence as Louis offered small verbal encouragements, getting stronger thrusts with every positive affirmation. Louis could feel Harry’s cheeks warm against his thighs- like he was blushing- embarrassed by how much he liked it, liked that he was pleasing Louis.

He worked up to three fingers and Louis was nearly gagging for it. “Need your cock, baby, please,” Louis panted.

“Tell me-,” Harry said and Louis wasn’t sure he’d meant to say that based on the following expression but Louis rolled with it.

“Fuck me,” Louis instructed and Harry removed his fingers and rolled the condom on.

Harry took his time working his length in. Louis threw his head back, arching in pleasure with every inch. Louis could barely breathe when Harry bottomed out, feeling like he could come if Harry so much as moved an inch. He tried to relax into it and Harry waited for a non-verbal command to continue. It came in the form of another nod so he pulled out half way before pushing back in, Louis’s hands gripping desperately at his shoulders.

Louis opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure as Harry repeated the motion. Louis clung to him and took it as he built a rhythm. Harry felt all consuming, caging him in and filling him up.

“God that feels so good, love being so full of your cock,” Louis’s voice somehow found words that were just “fuck” and “Harry.”

“Louis-,” Harry panted against his ear.

“Fuck- yeah- Harry-,” Louis moaned, hitching his legs around Harry’s hips, holding him tight. “Harder.”

Harry did as he was told, snapping his hips harder but not increasing the pace. Louis’s eyes rolled back and his hands moved to Harry’s hair.

Louis held firmly, pulling him up into a bruising kiss. They lingered there, breaths mingling as Harry’s cock pressed in all the right places. Louis’s grip tightened as Harry’s hips stuttered with the intensity of Louis’s gaze.

“Give it to me, Harry,” Louis bit at Harry’s jaw and Harry’s hips start again, thrusting more quickly this time.

“Yeah, baby- fuck,” Louis gasped. “Give it to daddy.”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock, mouth open and gaping as his hips jerked forward once more and he came hard. It took him a moment to even realize what had happened, glancing from Louis’s face to his leaking cock.

“I-,” Harry blushed deeper than just the flush from exertion. He felt frozen in place, cock still in Louis’s ass.

“Harry-,” Louis was afraid to move. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it- it just felt- right.

“You- I need to get you off,” Harry said as he pulled out of Louis slowly.

“Harry-,” Louis repeated, hands reaching to hold Harry’s shoulders. “Please talk to me. I’m sorry if-.”

Harry shook his head, hiding his face against Louis’s neck.

Louis’s fingers trailed up Harry’s neck and to his hair, running gently through the strands. “I’ve been trying to ask if that’s what you’ve been wanting,” Louis tried to make his voice sound gentle but mostly it sounded rough and fucked out. He almost couldn’t remember the last time it’d been this raspy without singing on stage for hours.

Louis felt Harry press his lips against his pulse point. “It is what I want,” he said softly. Louis scratched at Harry’s scalp until he relaxed enough to meet Louis’s gaze.  “Not all the time- but sometimes,” Harry whispered.

“All right,” Louis nodded, kissing Harry’s temple. “We’ll take it slow? Talk about it as we go. I didn’t mean to rush you.”

“It’s all right,” Harry pressed his cheek to Louis’s. “I’ve wanted to say it for so long, Lou.”

“You can you know,” Louis told him. “Wherever. Whenever. However.”

“Daddy.” Harry’s voice was small and barely a whisper as Louis stroked his sweaty curls. “Daddy, daddy, daddy.”

“Love you, baby,” Louis kissed whatever part of Harry’s face he could reach.

Harry rested his full weight against him, freezing up slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“You’re still really hard,” Harry said guiltily.

“Just- ignore that for now. We’re having a moment I think,” Louis said.

“We are,” Harry agreed.

__

Harry sucked Louis off in the shower later that morning when they both decided it was time for a change of scenery. They ordered room service again and ate lunch on the veranda in their bathrobes, Harry not bothering to secure his with the belt.

Everything was peaceful, straight out of a postcard. White sandy beaches stretched for miles around them with crystal clear blue waters. Their room was large windows and billowy wide curtains with white linen sheets and intricate Hawaiian quilt patterns tastefully placed throughout.

Louis adjusted the pillow behind his back as he nestled into the lounge that sat just near the edge of the shade covering their outdoor oasis. Harry straddled his thighs, sitting squarely in his lap.

“Hey, love,” Louis grinned, tilting his head up slightly to kiss Harry.

“Hi,” Harry said against his lips, kissing more insistently. Louis’s hands slid to hold Harry’s hips as they kissed slow and deep until neither of them could breathe.

Harry pulled back to kiss down Louis’s jaw. “I’ve never had a daddy before,” he confessed.

“No?” Louis asked, humming as Harry bit at his earlobe. “I’ve never been one.”

“Never?” Harry asked in surprise.

Louis shook his head. “I used to sleep with this woman who was a dominatrix for a living but we never did any of that stuff together. She had real strict rules and lists for- negotiating? Contracts were involved.”

“Wow,” Harry raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t know there was so much to it.”

Louis shrugged. “There doesn’t have to be. It probably depends on what you’re into- she did pretty hardcore stuff.”

“Hardcore-?”

“She specialized in whips and flogging- and needles? I think it was,” Louis said and Harry cringed. “To each their own,” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek.

“I just want to be bossed around a bit,” Harry said. “And spanked- a little.”

“And nipples teased,” Louis added, twisting Harry’s left nipple slightly. Harry gasped and keened, nearly knocking his head against Louis’s.

“But not all the time,” Harry added breathily.

“You said,” Louis flicked Harry’s nipple and Harry rolled his hips. “What about now?”

“Want you to fuck me,” Harry rolled his hips again more purposefully, feeling Louis half hard beneath his fluffy bathrobe.

“Not daddy?” Louis clarified.

“Daddy later- just want regular you,” Harry said. Louis kissed him hard, kneading his bum beneath his robe. Harry groaned against his mouth.

“We’re going to have to carry the bottle of lube around with us wherever we go,” Louis chuckled.

“Pocket,” Harry bit at Louis’s lip as Louis found Harry’s pocket, pulling out a smaller bottle of lubricant.

“I fucking love you,” Louis kissed Harry harder and Harry hummed.

Louis worked Harry open maddeningly slow until Harry was a panting mess above him, face flush and curls damp.

“Look so good like this, babe,” Louis kissed his forehead and Harry whimpered as Louis brushed past his prostate again.

“Need your cock- please, please, please,” Harry begged, hands gripping Louis’s shoulders tightly as he rocked his hips down, fucking himself slowly on Louis’s fingers.

“Of course, love,” Louis reached for the lube, fumbling slightly before Harry took it from him, popping the cap and slicking Louis up. “Thanks.” Louis moaned as Harry’s hand worked over his shaft.

“Don’t mention it,” Harry gasped as Louis removed his fingers and pressed his tip in.

“Fuck, Harry, “ Louis moaned as Harry rolled his hips until he was fully seated in Louis’s lap.

“How does it feel, Lou?” Harry asked voice growing more and more hoarse.

“Feels so fucking good, baby,” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, nipping down Harry’s chest as he rocked up into him. “So tight and hot- love you bare like this.”

Harry threw his head back as Louis changed the angle of his hips and started thrusting up. It was all Harry could do to hold on as Louis took him hard.

It was over too fast, Harry finishing first with Louis’s hand around his cock. Louis collapsed back as he came, body feeling suddenly incredibly heavy. He held Harry close, pressing kisses to his neck and the damp curls that rested there. Harry exhaled one long happy sigh with the knowledge that they could do this and only this for the next week if that’s what they wanted.


	2. Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go golfing and to a Luau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut-
> 
> ALSO Harry in panties.

“Golf?” Harry asked again, for the fifteenth time that morning.

“Yep,” Louis nodded adjust his baseball cap before fiddling with the head of one of the clubs in his rentedgolf bag.

Harry was wearing the golf clothes that Louis had special ordered from Nike, a bright pink shirt and lime colored pants with flamingos. He had explained, “I know you usually wear Under Armor but this seemed much more you.” And Harry had kissed him absolutely silly and they’d had to push their tee-time back an hour or so. Louis was wearing Adidas from head to foot, varying shades of blue that Harry loved because they brought out his eyes.

“You don’t even like golf,” Harry commented as his own clubs were loaded into the cart.

“I’m not the biggest fan- but you are. And I like watching you golf,” Louis shrugged, seating himself in the driver’s spot of the cart.

“When have you ever watched me golf?” Harry asked taking his spot beside him, sliding his sunglasses on.

“You did two charity tournaments that have been televised and there were clips of that one you played in Barcelona on YouTube,” Louis turned the key to the “on” position.

“You really do sound like a bit of a stalker,” Harry said.

“Don’t I know it,” Louis agreed and drove them off.

__

It turned out Harry, although out of practice, had kept his handicap. The course, unsurprisingly, was absolutely gorgeous and Louis was told repeatedly how much fun Harry was having. From the palm trees dotting the landscape to the sand traps they both found themselves in, Harry loved every inch of the place. Louis was also enjoying himself but that was because Harry absolutely couldn’t stop smiling and it turns out you could have a beer or two while you golfed.

Louis was also taken with how Harry would stand behind him to fix his grip on the club or his stance, explain in his slow as caramel voice about which part of the ball to hit with which part of the face and the importance of really driving the club into the ground. “You want to hit deep,” Harry said and Louis couldn’t believe he’d managed that with a straight face.

“Oh yeah? How deep?” Louis asked in his most sultry voice.

“Don’t be afraid to take a chunk out of the ground,” Harry answered.

“That’s not sexy at all, Harold,” Louis turned to look at him.

Harry blinked rapidly behind his wide sunglasses. “Right- sorry- uh- loosen the grip on your shaft?”

“The moment’s lost,” Louis sighed heavily and struck the ball.

__

“Fuck- deep just like that- Louis, Louis, Louis,” Harry chanted, arms wrapped tightly around Louis’s shoulders.

“So fucking tight,” Louis pressed in harder, pacing of his hips wavering as his orgasm built. “I’m close-.”

Harry moaned loudly as Louis wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking. He came with a shout a few seconds later, hands not relaxing their grip as the orgasm rippled through his body.

It wasn’t until Louis came half a minute later that he let go, relaxing back onto the sheets as Louis kissed all over his heated, agitated skin.

“So perfect,” Louis murmured to no one in particular, placing the words close **so** that they might melt into Harry’s skin so Harry could always feel and always know. It was kiss-swollen lips against sticky salty skin and prickling hairs.

Harry brushed his hand through Louis’s hair, ruffling and playing until Louis looked up at him. “I’m very busy you know,” Louis told him.

“I was wondering if I could interrupt the body worship for a kiss,” Harry teased.

“On the lips?” Louis asked.

Harry chuckled. “Yes, on the lips please,” he leaned up a little.

Louis obliged kissing him deep and nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled back slightly. “Can’t believe how lucky I am,” Louis told him, cupping his face and nuzzling his nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry kissed him again.

__

“What does one wear to a Luau?” Harry was still naked from their dip in the hot tub as he paced from their bed to the closet.

“I’m not quite sure, babe,” Louis shrugged from his spot on the bed as he looked over the menu for the evening. Harry was absolutely smitten with the way Louis’s damp fringe hung over his glasses and he couldn’t help but run his fingers through it.

Louis smiled and glanced up at Harry as his glasses slid to the edge of his nose.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Harry giggled, finger pressing the glasses back up.

“You’re the cute one,” Louis informed him setting the menu down and sliding to the edge of the bed. He moved so Harry was standing between his legs. Louis sat up straight and wrapped his arms around Harry’s hips, leaning his head against his belly button. He felt Harry shiver. “Sorry- my hair’s probably cold.”

“It’s all right,” Harry assured him and he ran his fingers through it. “Your skin is so warm.”

“Well if you put some clothes on,” Louis commented, voice muffled against Harry’s skin.

“Oi,” Harry chided softly and tugged gently at Louis’s hair. “Are you complaining?”

“Never ever,” Louis shook his head, “Wish I could see ever inch of you like this all the time.”

“Every inch?” Harry punctuated the question with the press of his hips forward against Louis’s chest.

Louis threw his head back as he laughed. “We can’t right now, we’re going to be late!”

Harry pouted down at him. 

Louis sighed, “Oh all right. Just a quickie hand job and then we’re leaving.”

“Excellent,” Harry cheered.

“Pick your outfit out first,” Louis said and he slapped Harry on the bum.

__

The tipsiness Harry had acquired halfway through dinner was finally wearing off as they got back to their room.

“I didn’t know you could cook a pig like that,” he commented as Louis slid the key into the slot and the door beeped.

“That was interesting,” Louis agreed, “And very tasty.”

“I wonder how authentic is was,” Harry thought aloud as he toed off his shoes.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked plopping himself down on the bed to remove his own shoes. “Like the food and stuff?”

“The food- and just everything. Like- I wonder if it had some huge deep cultural meaning and we’ve just diluted it with commercialism,” Harry slipped off his socks, leaning against one of the bed posters. “Maybe authentic wasn’t the word I should’ve used. I just always hope with things like that- things that could so easily be appropriated for the worst reasons- I hope that they can retain that special quality still- you know? Like those beautiful hula dancers? Lanelle was telling me the story behind the song they were dancing to and it seemed to mean so much. I felt a bit like I was intruding after that.”

“Lanelle?” Louis asked, reaching a hand out to Harry.

“The waitress,” Harry answered, stepping towards him.

“The waitress narrated the hula to you?” Louis stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry.

“That’s what you took away from my explanation?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Hey,” Louis’s brows furrowed. “I was just going to say it always amazes me how easily you make friends- and how thoughtful you are with everything.” He kissed Harry’s temple. “None of those thoughts even crossed my mind.”

“It’s nothing- special- I just- I’m always worried. We erase so much culture. I want to be aware and really appreciate the things we get to experience. I always hope that it’s genuine the feeling of family- it felt genuine. I felt so welcome in the space,” Harry continued as Louis cupped his face in both hands and beheld him with a silent awe. Harry looked into Louis’s eyes then, beseechingly, as a pregnant pause passed between them. He lowered his voice then asked. “Did you feel welcome?”

“So very welcome,” Louis nodded, voice matching Harry’s tone. He kissed him then, deep and long and wondered how he’d found the most thoughtful person on planet earth. He wondered also why Harry had picked him when he’d spent five whole minutes trying to decide what poi was and why it was purple.

Harry smiled broadly before kissing him softly, arms looping around Louis’s neck, as the kissing grew filthier.

Louis’s hands traced down Harry’s sides around the tops of his low hung white pants to the clasp on the front.

Harry’s hands dropped immediately, holding Louis’s hands.

Louis stilled completely pulling back from the kiss to speak. “I’m sorry- Harry- I shouldn’t have assumed-,” he murmured.

Harry shook his head. “I do want to- I just-,” he bit his lip and the expression went straight to Louis’s cock. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Louis asked as Harry kissed him again. “For me?”

“Mm-hm,” Harry released his hold on Louis’s hands, fingers tracing down the buttons of Louis’s shirt. Harry kissed a trail across Louis’s jaw and down his neck, nuzzling his nose just below Louis’s ear. “Something nice for- daddy.”

His voice was soft but sure and Louis’s heart skipped.

“Thought a daddy was supposed to take care of his baby,” Louis said, tone more serious than he’d intended. They really did need to talk about this before anything dipped too into the physicality and the psychology. Louis just wanted to do everything right for Harry- for his boy.

“You will,” Harry nodded. “Right now- I just want to do this for you.”

“Baby,” Louis paused. “Before we do anything more- can we at least talk about safewords? So I can know everything is alright?”

Harry blinked at him a blush spreading across his face. This was really happening. “Traffic light system?” he suggested.

“Red for stop- yellow for talk about it- green for go?” Louis clarified.

“Yes,” Harry nodded.

“Perfect,” Louis smiled.

“Surprise now?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead. “Where do you want me?”

Harry looked over Louis’s shoulder at the bed. He stepped around him arranging the pillows into a large pile. “Sit here please?” Harry requested politely. “Take your shirt off.”

Louis complied, unbuttoning as he went.

Harry set to work lighting a few candles and dimming the lights as Louis watched curiously. Harry put his hair up in a bun before he plugged his phone into a set of stereo speakers by their room’s extra large television and Selena Gomez’s voice crooned softly as Harry started a slow sensual strip.

_I’m on my 14 carats- I’m 14 carats. Doing it up like Midas, mhm._

Harry’s long fingers finished the buttons on his shirt, the floral print sliding delicately off his shoulders and dropping soundlessly to the floor as the chorus started.

_Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you uh-huh._

Harry bit his lip again and Louis had to palm himself through his trousers in an attempt to alleviate any pressure as Harry’s hips started gently swaying.

_Leave this dress a mess on the floor-_

_And still look good for you, good for you uh-huh._

Harry’s eyes met Louis’s as he really found the rhythm of the song, hands tracing down his sides- just as his phone beeped that it was dead.

Panic flooded Harry’s eyes ashe froze. He made a motion as if torn between finding his phone charger or possibly just continuing on without the music when-

“I’m on my marquise diamonds,” Louis’s voice broke the silence and Harry turned back wards him. “I’m a marquise diamond. Could even make that Tiffany jealous- mhm.”

Harry unbuttoned his white jeans as Louis continued to sing. “You say I give it to you hard- so bad, so bad- make you never wanna leave. I won’t-,” Louis’s breath caught as Harry peeled his jeans off to reveal pink lacy knickers slung incredibly low across his hips. “I won’t.”

Harry started swaying his hips again, dipping lightly as Louis made it through the bridge of the song. “Let me show you how proud I am to be yours- leave this dress a mess on the floor-,” he sang and then Harry was in his lap grinding slowly.

“And still look good for you, good for you-,” Louis tried to continue but it was drown out in a gasp as Harry unbuttoned his trousers and slipped a hand in his briefs.

“I just want to look good for you,” Harry bit gently at Louis’s bottom lip.

“Look so- _so_ \- fucking good for me, baby,” Louis told him.

“You like them?” Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’s.

“May I touch you?” Louis asked.

“Yes, daddy,” Harry nodded and Louis’s hands were on his hips kneading over the material and soft flesh.

“Can’t believe how beautiful my boy is- bought these to show me,” Louis murmured, thumbs making slow circles.

“All for you,” Harry nodded.

“Did your hair up real, real nice,” Louis moved his hand to tip Harry’s chin up to kiss him softly. “Look so good for me.”

Harry gasped as Louis slid his other hand over the growing bulge in the lace. “Want to do something else nice for daddy?”

Harry nodded and Louis squeezed. “Want you to use your words when you talk to daddy, love,” Louis told him.

“Yeah- yes- please, daddy,” Harry answered. “Anything for you.”

“Daddy’s gonna ride your cock while you wear your pretty knickers,” Louis said and he slid his hand into Harry’s panties to fish out his cock pushing the fabric just past his balls. 

Harry keened into the touch breath stuttering out of him. Louis gripped Harry’s bum and flipped them over so he was nestled between Harry’s thighs pressing against his exposed cock. Harry gasped.

“Daddy please,” Harry begged.

“Patience, baby,” Louis said as reached for a condom. He rolled it over Harry tugging once then twice just to watch Harry moan prettily beneath him.

He straddled Harry’s thighs and reached for the lubricant. “Want you to hold the headboard for me and not let go until I say,” Louis instructed as he slicked his fingers.

“Yes,” Harry nodded and he moved his hands into place.

Louis started opening himself up. It was a difficult angle and his fingers were frustratingly short but he did his best to get to four, eyeing Harry’s cock wearily.

Harry was watching Louis with rapt attention, fingers twitching where they held, his bottom lip bitten raw.

“Doing so well for me,” Louis cooed, his own voice sounding strange as he fucked his fingers in a few more times before positing himself above Harry’s cock.

Harry held his breath as Louis lowered himself down, crying out as his tip stretched Louis open further. Louis grunted, his fingers barely had helped. “Gonna go slow, baby.”

Harry nodded, his mouth gaping as he tried to breathe normally again. It wasn’t working, breaths coming in unsteadily.

Louis leaned his forehead against Harry’s. “I need you to breathe with me, baby,” he said so softly Harry couldn’t help but feel calmer. He inhaled deeply, matching the way Louis’s chest rose and exhaled along with him. Louis continued as he worked his hips slowly down Harry’s length, pausing as his breath hitched the further he got.

When Louis was finally seated in Harry’s lap, Harry looked like he might honestly cry. Louis felt hot all over and like he might come if he so much blinked. “Can’t believe how good my baby is,” Louis told him, attempting to move his hips ever so slightly. He gasped. “Letting me use your cock. Feels so good, love.”

Harry did start crying then and Louis leaned forward to kiss him. “Can you give me a color please, baby?” Louis asked.

“Green, daddy,” Harry whispered and he parted his lips for Louis to slip his tongue in, muffling a moan as he started moving his hips in circles.

All the movements were slow at first as Louis built them up and drove Harry absolutely crazy. The lace was starting to feel itchy against his skin and it hurt just on the right side of good.

Harry threw his head back and moaned as Louis started riding a little harder, taking Harry’s left nipple into his mouth, lapping gently.

“Feel so good inside me,” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s sweaty chest. He sat up a little straighter, lifting off further and slamming back down and Harry keened. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s sweaty curls, pulling him closer up into a kiss. “Hold daddy’s hips, baby.”

And Harry did immediately, grasping onto Louis like a lifeline. “You wanna come, love?” Louis asked and Harry whimpered.

“Please please please, daddy. Need it so bad,” he sobbed.

“Come for me,” Louis said as he gathered a handful of Harry’s hair and tugged.

Harry came hard, fingers leaving bruises against Louis’s hips as his back arched off the mattress. Louis rode it out until Harry’s body stopped quaking and started twitching with the discomfort of his knickers pressed the way they were.

Louis slid off of Harry before sliding the sweaty knickers down Harry’s legs and off.

Harry looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was wet from sweat and tears and his skin looked overheated. Louis just wanted to kiss him silly and tell him how good he’d been. He did praise Harry, cooing gently as Harry blinked lazily up at him, permanent smile plastered on his face.

“Think you can finger me until I come?” Louis asked as Harry’s eyes fell to his still hard cock.

“Can I use my tongue, daddy?” Harry asked and Louis nearly fell off the bed trying to move to straddle Harry’s face, opting to face away from the headboard.

Harry went straight for the big guns, hands spreading Louis’s cheeks as far as he could before delving his tongue as far in as it would go. He fucked his tongue in and out before lapping at his rim, Louis gripping for purchase on the sheets as Harry pulled him apart one obscene noise after another.

He came with a shout, collapsing forward, face close to Harry’s still sheathed and nearly half-hard again cock.

“Fuck, baby,” Louis hissed as body shook from the force of it.

**__**

 

The bubble bath smelled like passion fruit and Harry absolutely reveled in it. He was reclining in Louis’s arms as the jets revitalized the bubble supply so it seemed endless.

Louis wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get them both in there on such wobbly legs but he was glad he had for the way Harrywas practically purring against him, a contented cat whose hair Louis was slowly massaging.

“Can’t believe what a lucky boy I am to have such a lovely boy,” he murmured into Harry’s neck.

“Mm,” Harry closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss the side of Louis’s jaw. “My boo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title inspired by the Selena Gomez song mentioned at the end (I broke protocol but I was so inspired. Forgive me.)
> 
> -MyBeanieAndMe


	3. With Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go snorkeling and talk about dolphins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut.

Harry woke up the next morning draped in Louis. If he turned his head he could just see a bit of the side of Louis’s face. He hadn’t shaved in a few days, the scruff of his beard framing his jaw making him look a little older but in that distinguished sort of way. In that sort of way where Harry wanted Louis to eat him out to feel the beard burn between his thighs and bum.

But that could happen later. Right now, Harry wanted to make Louis pancakes.

Harry slipped out from Louis’s hold, grabbing his robe off the floor and slipping it on but not securing it. He used the restroom and then went exploring.

Their suite had a kitchen that Harry hadn’t seen since they’d been there but they had been rather- otherwise occupied.

The refrigerator was fully stocked, including his favorite orange juice and four bottles of his favorite champagne. Harry suddenly wondered if Louis had sent the hotel a list of groceries to provide, just to have on hand. He wondered if the champagne was for a special purpose, then shrugged and opened a bottle. Mimosas were definitely in order.

He threw the ingredients together, humming to himself as the griddle pan sizzled. It wasn’t until he threw the bacon in a pan that Louis sluggishly appeared in the other robe and a pair of boxers. He was sleep rumpled and looked deliciously snuggly.

“Good morning,” Harry kissed Louis’s forehead, handed him a mimosa and flipped another perfectly golden pancake onto the stack.

“Morning,” Louis said sleepily, eyes moving slowly from the drink in his hand, to the pancakes, to Harry before a grin bloomed on his face. “Have I said how I’m the luckiest boy in the world?”

Harry chuckled, “At least a dozen times since we’ve been here.” He plated the bacon and pulled the eggs he’d scrambled from where they sat keeping warm in the oven.

“Not nearly enough times then,” Louis said before taking a sip and promptly coughing.

Harry set the tongs down and started patting Louis’ back. “Whoa there, boo,” Harry said gently.

“You found the champagne,” Louis said once he’d finished his coughing fit.

Harry smiled his full dimpled grin. “I thought you would’ve realized there was alcohol in it because of the flute,” Harry said gesturing with his shoulder as he picked up plates of food and walked them to their veranda.

“I don’t know- you’d be the type of person to enjoy a fine orange juice in a fancy glass,” Louis said following after him with the platter of pancakes.

“You’re very right,” Harry agreed, his smile never leaving his face. “Next time I’ll warn you.”

They ate side by side, Harry awkwardly eating with his left hand as they laced their fingers together. It was quiet and peaceful, Louis leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder every so often as he chewed thoughtfully.

“I miss Essy,” Louis said finally.

Harry’s fork clattered to his plate as he turned abruptly. “Did you just read my mind?”

“You too?” Louis gulped.

“Yeah! I thought it was crazy because I’m having such a wonderful time but-,” Harry started.

“I miss waking up to her snuggly warmth and giving her a bottle and the way she falls asleep against your chest almost immediately afterwards,” Louis said.

Harry beamed at him, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis smiled and kissed him again. “We should FaceTime Anne. See if we can talk to her.”

“Brilliant!” Harry said as if he’d honestly forgotten phones existed and that they could actually talk to people long distance.

It took some time to remember where they’d put their phones having made a rule to not use them during the trip.

They rested back in bed upon retrieving their phones, Harry tucking his head under Louis’s chin.

They called Anne on Louis’s phone because it had a larger screen, more pixels per inch to see Anne roll her eyes as they asked to see Esther.

She was sleeping peacefully in her crib for her afternoon nap. Harry and Louis took turns smooshing their faces in closer to watch her soft breathing.

Anne shooed them off and told them they needed to have a bit of fun before they came back to take care of her, and hung up before they could request that she just left her phone in the crib for a bit so they could watch her sleep.

“Did she look bigger to you?” Louis asked.

“She’s growing and we’re not there to see!” Harry nodded.

“We’ll be back soon I guess,” Louis offered and Harry ducked his head to place it on Louis’s chest.

“I guess,” Harry murmured.

“Absolutely,” Louis said. “Until then- we can do our best to distract ourselves.”

“Are you suggesting we have sex again?” Harry asked sounding mock-affronted.

“Sex? What’s that?” Louis tilted his head curiously and Harry giggled.

Louis rolled on top of Harry then and kissed him, lacing his fingers in his hair. “Curls are so soft, baby,” Louis said gently into another kiss.

“Thanks, boo,” Harry smiled.

“You started calling me that last night,” Louis said, pausing his affections to look Harry in the eye.

“Your mum- told me a story at the wedding,” Harry said timidly and Louis groaned.

“No, no, no,” Louis pressed his face into Harry’s robe. “Never talk to my mum ever.”

“All right, boo-bear,” Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“Ugh,” Louis shook his head into Harry’s robe, his hairs tickling Harry’s neck.

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Harry offered.

“Really?” Louis looked up at him.

“Not a chance,” Harry giggled and kissed him.

“Mm,” Louis pouted into the kiss so Harry kissed him until he couldn’t help but smile.

Harry licked along the seam of it and Louis parted his lips, keening his hips down as Harry’s legs found their way around Louis’s waist.

Louis took no time in breaking their kiss to place new marks beside the ones he’d left the night before. Harry writhed beneath his tongue and teeth; fingers gripping Louis’s already disheveled hair.

Harry’s cock was more than halfway hard by the time Louis wrapped his lips around the tip and suckled his slit.

“L-lou,” Harry moaned, trying not to thrust up.

“Love?” Louis asked, lips still pressed to Harry’s tip, wrapping his hand around Harry and stroking in slow pulls.

“I don’t want to come yet,” Harry managed as his fingers left Louis’s hair to grip the sheets.

“No?” Louis sounded surprised.

“I want to come on your cock, please,” Harry requested.

“Of course, babe,” Louis leaned up and kissed his hip. He sat up and shrugged off his robe, fingers starting on his boxers when-, “Harry, did you take your pill?”

“Did I- huh?” Harry was staring at Louis’s chest and nipples and the bulge in his briefs.

“Your birth control,” Louis chuckled, slipping his hand quite distractingly into his boxers.

Harry blinked once- twice. “Oh! No!” Harry shook his head and reached for the case on the nightstand. He paused. “You’re sure?”

Louis looked at him quizzically and then nodded. “We talked about it, H? Right? You told me just the other day you were excited about that call from Tom Ford.”

Harry’s eyes lit up, “I forgot about Tom Ford!”

Louis smiled gently. The “Tom Ford Phone Call” had taken place three weeks to the day before the wedding and Harry was so excited it was all he talked about to the point where Louis wondered if that was what Harry’s vows would be about. Louis wouldn’t have blamed him, honestly. It was a big deal to be the face of a new line, what they were referring to as “a fresh take on feminine for masculine.”

Harry popped the pill out of the tin and into his mouth, sipping the water he kept on the nightstand.

Louis slipped off his boxers before assuming his position between Harry’s legs. “I definitely want more kids with you,” he told Harry softly, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Lots of kids?” Harry asked.

“Oodles of kids,” Louis nodded before planting a kiss on Harry’s lips. “As many as you want.”

Harry beamed. “Have to look sexy for Tom Ford adverts,” Harry gasped as Louis worked his left nipple over with his tongue.

Louis looked up at him, expression quite serious. “You’re always sexy babe. When you’re not pregnant and when you are pregnant,” he went back to Harry’s nipple. “Fuck you’re sexy when you’re pregnant.”

Harry panted as Louis kissed over his belly, tongue dipping into his belly button. “Loooou,” Harry pleaded.

“All right, all right,” Louis conceded and reached for the bottle of lube.

He went straight for two fingers, wrapping his arm around Harry’s thigh and holding him close as he fucked into him.

Harry glanced down, watching Louis kiss along his inner thigh, beard scratching gently. He released a contented sigh and Louis’s eyes flicked up.

“Doing all right up there?” Louis asked, slowing his fingers but plunging them deeper.

“Yeah,” Harry gasped, hands reaching for the headboard as he spread his legs a little wider. “Woke up thinking about your beard on my thighs.”

“Oh, yeah? Like this?” Louis smirked and scratched his beard back and forth slowly over the spots he’d just kissed.

Harry tossed his head back, body shivering. “Just like that-,” Harry nodded and he repositioned his hands, one in Louis’s hair and one on his chest, playing over his nipples.

Louis hummed his approval, rubbing his beard on Harry’s other leg, sliding in a third finger as Harry moaned deep from his throat.

It was strange sometimes, Louis thought, how they fell together just perfectly. He’d woken up thinking he might need to shave (or at least trim the hairs) and wondered if Harry thought he was getting too scruffy. He was going to ask about it before their scuba lesson later but here he was, prickly hairs pressed to Harry’s skin, Harry moaning above him. Every inch of Harry was so lovely and perfect and everything Louis could ever want.

“I’m ready, please,” Harry told him, lips parted.

Louis removed his fingers and kissed back up the length of Harry’s body, capturing his lips and licking into his mouth. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’s hips, pulling him closer. Louis chuckled. “Love, I gotta slick myself first,” he said and felt Harry’s hand move for the lube and then long fingers wrap around his cock. Harry stroked him twice before positioning him at his entrance. Louis’s face flushed with heat, overwhelmed by Harry’s determined expression and needy hold.

Louis slid in with one slick motion and Harry moaned loudly, legs gripping Louis tighter.

“Sound so pretty,” Louis told him, bracing his elbows on either side of Harry’s head and thrusting in hard.

Harry moaned louder then, head thrown back. “Love it like this, Lou-,” Harry gasped as his hands gripped Louis’s back.

“Like it hard like this?” Louis asked already knowing the answer but loving to hear Harry say it.

“Y-es,” Harry groaned as Louis fucked him harder.

Louis grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair, tugging back so Harry’s headwas tilted further back. Hot breath cascaded over Harry’s throat as Louis licked a wet stripe up, leaning close to his ear to whisper. “You know what daddy’s gonna do to you later, baby?” Louis asked and didn’t wait for Harry to reply. His voice was uneven as his orgasm approached, hips stuttering as he tried to keep the pace. “Daddy’s gonna eat you out until you cry and then he’s gonna take you from behind harder and deeper than this.”

Harry came with a cry, nails digging into Louis’s back as he crushed Louis’s body against him. Louis followed, bellowing Harry’s name as he pushed Harry up the bed with his last few strokes.

Harry’s limbs went limp, star fishing out, and Louis rolled off of him, both breathing like they’d run a marathon. The sheets felt uncomfortable beneath the patches where Harry had nearly broken skin, but Louis didn’t mind. Harry was staring at the ceiling like Louis might have fucked his brains out.

“Harry?” Louis asked, watching as Harry ran idle fingers through the drying come on his chest.

“That’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Harry said and he started to chuckle. “I almost can’t believe how good that felt.”

Louis’s smile grew until his eyes crinkled. “Good to know we reached our limit nearly halfway through our honeymoon,” he lamented.

“We’re just gonna have to try to out-do ourselves,” Harry turned on his side, reaching an arm out to pull Louis closer to him.

Louis turned to face him and scooted over, nuzzling Harry’s nose as their faces met.

“Did you mean what you said?” Harry asked quietly.

“We reached our limit?” Louis repeated.

“No- about the- rimming me,” Harry clarified.

“Oh!” Louis scoffed. “Of course. I’ve got to rub this beard all over that bum of yours.”

Harry shivered at the thought. “Could you have phrased that any more unsexily?”

Louis chuckled. “Probably not, sorry, love.”

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed him.

“Don’t we have somewhere to be this afternoon?” He asked.

“SHIT!” Louis said, right in Harrys’ face.

Harry blinked at him.

“We’re going to be late for our scuba drive!”

__

They weren’t actually late for the scuba dive. It wouldn’t have mattered; they were the only two booked for that day. And really it wasn’t scuba so much as snorkeling.

If their instructor noticed Harry’s hickies she didn’t say anything. Louis wasn’t sure it was possible to not notice Harry’s hickies. The soft yellow in them was emphasized by Harry’s bright yellow and incredibly short swim trunks. Harry was acting completely normal, proud almost really and Louis realized he had married an exhibitionist nudist.

The boat for their expedition was relatively small, large enough for six people possibly but certainly not if they all brought gear. The engine hummed loudly as their instructor drove them out to a colorful coral reef. It was relaxing, the way the waves lapped at the sides and Louis was fairly certain he could have been contented to lay there all day, nearly dozing off. Harry startled his sleepy state by gasping and pointing excitedly at a pod of dolphins that were splashing beside the hull.

“I’ve never seen a dolphin in real life before,” Harry said, completely in awe.

Louis snorted. “There’s a SeaWorld in California-,” he started but then Harry gave him a look that was truly terrifying.

“Promise me you’ve never been there,” Harry said, tone quite serious.

“I think Niall took me there when I was drunk or high or both-,” Louis shrugged.

“Louis!” Harry scolded then sighed, “I guess you couldn’t help it if you weren’t yourself but promise me you’ll never go again!”

“Harry, you’re being-,” Louis started to laugh and Harry’s face registered nothing but hurt. “I’m-.”

Harry turned away from him.

“Baby, please,” Louis scooted closer to him on the bench they were seated on. “Tell me what I did.”

“Do you know how mean they are to those animals? How abusive they are?” Harry turned around and faced Louis. There was a fire in his eyes that was both frightening and sexy simultaneously.

Louis shook his head and swallowed.

“They keep them in too small enclosures! The dolphins are forced to work for their food or else they starve them!” Harry continued.

“I didn’t know,” Louis said softly. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t know.” He reached for Harry’s hand and waited for confirmation that he could touch him before placing his dainty hand in Harry’s giant paw, squeezing gently. “You’re quite passionate about those animals, Harry. It’s thrillingly sexy.”

“Louis,” Harry frowned.

“I’m just telling you,” Louis held up his free hand in defense. “We should really do something about this SeaWorld thing if it means that much to you and the animals are being treated so horribly.”

“Yeah?” Harry perked up. “You mean it?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “We’ll look into it when we get back, all right?”

Harry beamed at him and pulled him into a hug. “Oh, yes! Louis! I’d love that! You’ve got a much bigger platform than I do. I bet you could really make a difference.”

Louis blushed. “Well- I don’t know about that-.”

“You do though, babe! Your twitter alone could move mountains,” Harry told him.

“I knew you only wanted me for my- platform,” Louis said.

Harry chuckled and kissed him.

The engine of the boat went to a quiet rumble and their snorkel instructor cleared her throat. “Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen. But we’re here,” she said.

Harry was the first one in the water with a simple snorkel mask, Louis following shortly thereafter.

The water was colder here than closer to shore, Louis’s skin growing prickly as soon as he hit the water. It was pleasant once you got used to it.

Harry was actually quite graceful in the water. He was captivating not unlike when he walked the runway. Louis grinned quietly to himself as Harry made faces at the fish and pointed to all the brightest ones to make sure that Louis didn’t miss them.

Nearly an hour later and they were back in the boat, soaked, exhausted, and contented.

Louis bought them drinks as soon as they were back at the hotel and they barely managed to finish them before making it back to their room, shucking off their clothes, and promptly falling asleep on the bed.

__

Harry was halfway through arranging a smiley face made of potato chips on Louis’s bare chest when Louis finally woke up.

In between Harry stirring and Louis rejoining the land of the living room service had been ordered and Harry had read a chapter of the book he’d brought along.

“Jesus- how long as I out for?” Louis squinted against the sun as it dipped behind the horizon.

“Just long enough for me to make a face on your chest, boo,” Harry chuckled.

Using Louis’s nipples as eyes, apparently. Louis opened his mouth to ask if Harry was drunk but then thought better of it. No. Harry would just do something like this. “May I ask what inspired this masterpiece?” Louis said instead.

“Well- you were sleeping so soundly I decided to snuggle up to you with my bag of crisps and I dropped one on you- and it looked like a nose and like your belly button was making an ‘ooo’ face- so I wanted to see how many faces I could make before you woke up,” Harry explained.

 _Of course._ “Of course,” Louis said.

“You’re not angry are you?” Harry asked, picking one of the chips up and popping it in his mouth.

“Of course not, babe,” Louis shook his head and started to lean up before thinking the better of it. “Can I have a kiss?”

Harry grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him. “Don’t you dare pull me against these crisps, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis slowly put his arms back down at his sides.

“I ordered you a sandwich from room service. We sort of- missed lunch and almost dinner really,” Harry said, sitting back up and reaching for their tray on his side of the bed.

“Mm- is that barbeque pork?” Louis felt suddenly incredibly hungry.

“It is- and chips. But they’re a bit soggy,” Harry said picking up a thick French fry and popping it into his mouth.

Harry brushed the chips off of Louis and into his massive hand before handing Louis his plate and picking up his book.

The sandwich was half warm and absolutely delicious. Louis curled into Harry, nearly sitting in his lap, requesting politely for Harry to read his book aloud.

“I’m so far in- you won’t know what’s going on,” Harry said, marking his place with his finger.

“I don’t mind,” Louis said honestly. “Just like your voice.”

Harry began then. “Dee Dee poured another glass of wine. It was good wine. I liked her. It was good to have a place to go when things went bad....”

__

Harry finished the chapter just as Louis finished his sandwich, neglecting his plate of fries to eat the chips Harry had previously put on him.

“Will you take a walk with me on the beach?” Louis asked as Harry put his bookmark in place.

Harry looked a bit surprised at the request but smiled and nodded. “Are we going to hold hands?”

“Is there any other way to walk down a beach with your husband?” Louis scoffed and slid out of bed in search of a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Harry put on his other swim trunks- sky blue ones with tiny pink flamingos, and a billowing blouse that swayed gently with the breeze.

They’d removed their flip-flops so soon into the walk Louis wondered why they’d worn them at all.

Harry dropped his pair suddenly and ran towards the receding tide, fingers still locked with Louis’s.

It was like a cliché romance film, the whole thing. The way that Harry kicked at the waves and Louis laughed at him until Harry lost his balance and took Louis with him. Louis landed on top as the waves rearranged Harry’s salt-drenched curls and he kissed him with all he had.

They ran back to their room, Louis chasing Harry with both their pairs of shoes in his hand. He dropped them as soon as he hit the veranda, pouncing on Harry and kissing him hard. Louis held Harry’s face, Harry’s wet hair curling around his hands, sticking to them as Louis guided them towards the shower.

He washed Harry’s hair with macadamia nut shampoo, massaging it in gently before lifting one of the three detachable nozzles and rinsing his curls. “Going to get every inch of you all nice and clean,” Louis said softly.

Harry relaxed into him humming as Louis reached for the conditioner. The smell of salt seemed to linger but Louis wondered if that was just the air in general and he hadn’t noticed it yet. He’d been so wrapped up in Harry he felt consumed in him and it was wonderful. Harry’s skin was warm and his throat shook gently as Louis ran Harry’s shower comb through his now tangle-free curls.

“Love my boy so much,” Louis said and he kissed the top of Harry’s head.

“Daddy?” Harry answered and Louis nearly dropped the comb.

Ten minutes later Harry was spread out on the bed, towel wrapped around his head and Louis’s head wrapped in his thighs.

Louis was licking long wet stripes against his rim pulling hard breathy moans from Harry whose trashing had unfurled the towel and tangled his curls on the pillow. Louis’s tongue dipped inside with no pressing sense of urgency and Harry flexed and tried not to arch his back. He wanted to buck his hips down and take more than Louis was giving him but Louis had told him to be a good boy for him and Harry had to try.

Louis reached to stroke Harry’s cock, pre-come blurting onto his stomach as soon as his fingers made contact. Louis’s mouth worked slow and meticulously until Harry was dripping slick and begging to come.

“Daddy, please I can’t!” Harry sobbed.

Louis lifted his head as Harry’s toes pointed and curled in pleasure. “You want to come?” Louis asked smoothly.

“Please, daddy, I need it,” Harry nodded. His face was a mess, stray curls clinging to the sweat and tear track stains of his cheeks. Louis crawled up him then placing a dainty kiss to Harry’s nose.

“If daddy lets you come can you do it again for him?” Louis asked and Harry nodded fervently. “All right, baby, you can come.” And Harry did without Louis touching him, a sob wracking through his body.

“Such a lovely boy,” Louis said, kissing along the bottom of his jaw as he glanced down at the mess Harry had made up his chest, running and idle finger through it. Louis slid the finger in Harry’s panting mouth and Harry immediately closed his lips and sucked it clean, tongue wrapping around the digit. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you with more than just his tongue and fingers now.”

“Please,” Harry gasped.

“On all fours,” Louis made a motion with his finger for Harry to turn over, backing off slightly so Harry could move.

Harry hissed as the tip of his cock brushed against the sheets. “Sensitive,” he told Louis as Louis moved behind him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“You owe daddy one more,” Louis reminded gently and Harry nodded, lowering to his elbows and reaching for a pillow to nestle into.

“I can, daddy,” Harry assured him.

“Good boy, now be still for me,” Louis instructed and reached for their bottle of lube.

Louis slicked a finger, circling the tip around Harry’s hip and Harry’s hips jerked back. “Baby,” Louis scolded. He repeated the motion to the same reaction and his hand met Harry’s bum before he could think.

It wasn’t a hard smack but the sound of it reverberated throughout the room and was drown out only by Harry’s moan.

Louis quirked aneyebrow, recalling yesterday’s conversation on the veranda. He spanked Harry’s other cheek a little harder and it took every muscle Harry had to not lurch forward. “Daddy,” Harry whimpered into his pillow.

“You want to be all pink and stinging when daddy fucks you?” Louis asked, the tone of the question quite serious.

“P-please, daddy,” Harry requested.

“Count for me then,” Louis said and he brought his hand down again.

“One,” Harry gasped.

Louis brought his hand down harder then.

“T-two,” Harry panted.

Louis worked Harry up to ten before plunging two fingers in him. Harry jolted at the break in the building rhythm and moaned as Louis curled his fingers against his spot. Louis moved quickly to three, having stretched Harry more than he had thought he had before.

“Color, baby?” Louis asked, removing his fingers and draping himself across Harry’s back.

“Green, daddy,” Harry panted and Louis slid in him.

Louis’s hips snapped hard, Harry reaching for the headboard as the force of Louis’s body moved him closer to it. He let out a high nasally whine as Louis’s cock brushed his prostate on precision thrusts.

Harry’s head draped back against Louis’s shoulder as Louis moved a hand from Harry’s hip to grip his cock and stroke in time with his relentless pounding. Harry cried out, voice wrecked.

Neither lasted much longer after that, Harry making a mess of the sheets this time and Louis’s hand. Louis managed two more snaps before succumbing to Harry’s tight warmth, body shuddering through the pleasure before collapsing on top of him.

Louis moved off of Harry, rolling him over gently to read his expression. Harry’s body was heavy and he wasn’t helping but Louis managed to get him onto his side.

Harry’s eyes were glossy and his expression was far away so Louis wrapped his arms around him, running his hands up and down Harry’s back soothingly. “My perfect wonderful boy,” Louis kissed Harry’s temple and took a deep breath in. The smell of macadamia mixed with the salt of the air and the salt of Harry’s skin. It was perfect and wonderful as Harry nuzzled into him and they fell asleep.

__

“Was- was last night all right?” Louis asked sipping his orange juice (sans champagne this time) the next morning.

Harry stopped humming and turned at his spot in front of the stove where he was testing the second batch of muffins to make sure they’d baked all the way through. He was smiling broadly, dimple pulled tight. He giggled and nodded, biting his bottom lip before tucking his hair behind his ear. “It was perfect, Louis,” Harry murmured.

Louis beamed at him, setting his glass down and moving closer. Once Harry had put the muffins back in (they weren’t quite done) Louis wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly.

“You know you really don’t have to make muffins- we could have ordered some from room service,” Louis said gently as Harry started to sway in his hold, humming once again.

“I know- but we’re on vacation and I like to bake. I used to be a baker you know,” Harry told him.

“I didn’t know that,” Louis answered.

“Well I was- back in Cheshire. The old ladies that worked with me used grab my bum,” Harry chuckled.

“Cheeky,” Louis laughed, leaning his forehead to Harry’s.

“And here- we don’t have to wash dishes,” Harry said.

“Too true!” Louis agreed. “Bake away, my love.”

“I will,” Harry said and he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the second epilogue <3  
> If you'd like to tell us what you think we absolutely love reading your comments. Ros and I can also be found at [rosketch](http://rosketch.tumblr.com) and [mybeanieandme](http://mybeanieandme.tumblr.com) on tumblr. 
> 
> Special thanks to AkikoTree for always being such a wonderful beta.
> 
> -MyBeanieAndMe

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from ANOTHER SEAL SONG. Future Love Paradise.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I always feel obligated to say something about BDSM things when I start to write about them (because I have deep feelings about them) but I will withhold the lesson and direct you to SF AU if you want to read more about it. 
> 
> The next part has more smut <3
> 
> Love always. 
> 
> -MyBeanieAndMe


End file.
